Good Samaritan
by crazyfan17
Summary: What are you going to name him?" Sakura asked softly. "Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy." Sakura was being a good samaritan when she delivered a baby from a mysterious woman. She even said yes to taking the baby to his grandfather. If only she knew how much trouble it was to find the grandpa.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ignoring canon for one piece. Tell me what you think.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura crushed the skull of the rogue ninja, his body limped at her feet. She dodged the rain of kunai from behind, back flipping to the side. She locked eyes with the kunoichi that was attacking her, seeing the anger from her partner's death. Sakura steeled her heart from the site, waving in and out of the shuriken and kunais, getting closer in her range.

Her anger was making her sloppy. Once Sakura got close after dodging another kunai, she grabbed the kunoichi wrist and crushed it merciless.

She cried out in pain and tried to break away by kicking at the cherry blossom's side.

But Sakura saw it and moved to the left, missing her kick by inches; she still had the kunoichi wrist in her in her hold and she was not letting up the pressure. With her other hand, she charged up chakra into her fist and crushed the missing nin's face in, making her death instant just like her partner.

She let go of the female ninja's wrist, the body slumping to the ground and jumped back. The medic nin spread out her senses, making sure there will be no surprises waiting for her. Normally rogue ninja wasn't this close to the village, but there was a first time for everything as she glance at the bodies. Even with the war over and peace was slowly but surely coming, there was still people would never agree to that change.

It was a sad thought, but that was the way of their world.

She sensed a small charka force, it wasn't too far where she was. It couldn't be human, it was too small, maybe an animal? She shrugged internally. She wasn't going to investigate; making it home was her goal. She wanted to finish up this mission quickly so she could take a bath and sleep for a month.

As she made to depart from the field of battle, a cry pierce the silence before cutting off suddenly. It came in the direction where she sensed the charka force, it was fluctuating. The cry sounded like the person was in pain, agonizing pain. It could be a trap. She wavered, looking back towards the way home before sighing. Her doctor side won. No matter if the person was an enemy, she would treat them.

The cherry blossom took to the trees, hurrying before it was too late. She arrived into a shaded area of the forest, it was a little dark but her eyes adjusted quickly and the first thing she noticed was the color red. It wasn't just a normal red, it was a certain shade that just so unique and eye popping. Sakura was so captivated by it that she almost didn't notice the panting coming from the red… hair?

Then she noticed the woman leaning heavily against a tree with her legs slight spread open. Her stomach was budging out and she was sweating with her hair sticking to her forehead. But her eyes, a deep ocean blue, was staring at her with her mouth firmly closed.

Sakura stared back at her evenly. _'She's in labor and she's not making a sound._ ' She thought in surprise. The cherry blossom hesitated for a moment, debating if it was a trap or not. Well if someone came up with the idea of a pregnant woman giving birth in the middle of the forest and Sakura was going to help her, deserve a gold star.

She jumped down and made her way over slowly.

The woman looked at her warily, but she wasn't scared.

"I'm a doctor." Simple words.

The woman stared at pinkette before nodding. An acceptance for help.

"How far along are your contractions?" the medic nin asked as she took out her tools from her trusty gray back pack.

"5 minutes." The red head answered, her voice despite the hoarseness, had a bell like voice.

' _Those are close.'_ Sakura thought as she placed a cool compression on the pregnant woman's forehead.

She sighed from the coolness.

"How long have you've been in labor?"

"Two… days." The red head panted out as she went through another contraction. She barely made a sound.

Sakura was impressed though a little creeped out. The woman must have a high pain tolerance. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be home with your husband?"

A sad smile crossed the woman's face. "I was trying to make my way home."

Sakura noticed she didn't mention a husband or what led her to be out her in the first place. That was fine. It wasn't her business anyway. "After the birth, I'll escort you home." Though she said that, she was worried about the red head's low chakra. The medic nin wasn't sure if she was going to make it…. She shook that thought from her head, she was going to try her best.

"Thank you. You're a very sweet and decent person."

Sakura tried to brush off the praise, cheeks warming. "Anybody would've done the same."

A dark expression came across the red head's face, before she masked it. Sakura wondered about that. Another contraction hit. Sakura bended down to her spread legs. She hasn't dilated enough. The cherry blossom gave the pregnant woman a sip of water from her canteen and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You're doing great. Is this your second child?" The medic nin decided that talking is a great way to distract oneself from the pain.

"No… my first." She answered.

"You must be excited?"

The woman chuckled weakly. "I am. I've been waiting for him for 13 months."

Sakura almost dropped the water she was poring over the compression. "You're pulling my leg." She deadpanned. But the pregnant woman was dead serious, the pinkette saw the truth in her eyes as she gave a tiny smile. "… wow." Was all Sakura could say. _'13 months! That's crazy, but it's probably why her chakra levels are so low.'_ "You are amazing."

The darkness was back on the red head's face. "You have to do what you have to do to survive."

Sakura agreed with that, thinking about when she cut her hair in the chunin exam to save her teammates or when she suffered Tsunade-shishou's training to stand by Naruto and Sasuke. She shook those thoughts away and bended down between her spread legs again, noting that she was close to dilating perfectly. "Tell me about your home."

The woman's face lit up from the suggestion. "It's a beautiful place. So peaceful there. The people are friendly and warm. The food was amazing. There was this little ramen shop I used to go there every day with my friends."

Sakura felt like she was talking to Naruto, well a gentler, smarter Naruto. "That sounds like my home." The cherry blossom said as she laid out a blanket between the woman's legs.

The woman winked at her. "That's because it is. You're from Konoha. I noticed the headband."

Sakura stared back at the woman evenly. She was sharp, the medic nin had to give her that.

Another contraction hit, making her gasp out in pain.

"Take deep breath, you're doing great. Almost there."

The pregnant woman grabbed Sakura's hand in a surprising strong grip. "I'm… from Konoha as well." She panted.

Sakura figured as much with the way she describe her home. But that leads to the question of how come Sakura never noticed her. That shade of red is unique. Granted she could henge around the village, but why go through all of that work?

"I… haven't been back for a long time. I'm… from the… Uzumaki clan. Atsuko Uzumaki."

The cherry blossom felt like a bomb was dropped on top of her head. _'An Uzumaki?! I there was only two left in the world. Well technical Tsunade-shishou is an Uzumaki.'_ It was a discovery of a life time. None of her thoughts shown on her face. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Atsuko-san." At this point of time, the cherry blossom felt like they were on first name basis. Not to sound perverted, but within the time she meet the red head she was already between her legs.

"S…sakura-san… it fits you." The grip on Sakura tighten as another contraction hit Atsuko like a train.

The contractions were coming faster now. But throughout all the pain the Uzumaki barely made a sound. Sakura was worried. Her charka levels were getting lower by the minute. If Sakura didn't deliver this baby soon both of them could die. The medic tried to get her hand back, but Atsuko didn't let go.

"Wait."

Sakura looked into her eyes, noticing that she was pleading with the cherry blossom.

"I'm not long for this world, so I ask you for a favor." Atsuko said, her voice steady.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but she cut her off.

"You know deep in your heart that I am right."

The medic nin bit her lip, as she looked down, knowing she was right, but she's been denying it.

"But it's okay. I already accepted this. The only regret is I won't be able to watch him grown into a man."

Sakura felt her heart clinched. The sadness in her voice made tears come to her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Atsuko-san wasn't crying and she wasn't going to either.

"I was worried that I wouldn't make it home. But then you came along, the one who reminded me of home. So I ask you, Sakura-san can you deliver my baby to his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp in Foosha Village, to take care of him until he is in his grandfather's hands."

The cherry blossom widened her eyes, in shock or surprised she didn't know. Truthfully, she didn't know if she could say yes or no. To become responsible for another human being. That was a big step. She was an active ninja, leading doctor in the hospital. She could die on the battle field ay any time. Granted she wanted to be a mother, but not now. As she looked into Atsuko's pleading eyes, she put herself in the red head shoes.

Sakura returned the pressure on her hand. "Yes, I'll do it." She vowed softly.

Relief passed across Atsuko's face as she smiled. "Thank you-"

Another contraction hit her, cutting her off. This time she let go of Sakura's hand and clutched onto her stomach.

Sakura washed her hands with her water supply. She then position Atsuko a little more comfortable on the blanket. "Alright Atsuko-san, push." She demanded.

The Uzumaki gripped the ground as she pushed.

"Stop! Take some quick breaths."

Atsuko panted like a dog.

"You're doing great. Now push again."

She pushed again as Sakura looked with a clinical eye, noticing the head was coming out. It was a full head of black hair. She hated to cause more pain, but Atsuko-san was losing charka faster since she started pushing and the baby wasn't coming fast enough. The red head was dying and there was nothing Sakura could do about it. The medic nin bottled up her emotions and pressed on. "Stop, take a deep breath. You're doing great. I can see his head."

Atsuko's face lit up in hopeful determination, her hair sticking to her face from sweat. "Really?" she breathe.

"Yes. Now push so we can greet him." Sakura encouraged.

The Uzumaki gave one last push as the cherry blossom inserter her hands into the vagina and pulled the baby shoulders. Atsuko open her mouth into a silent scream. Sakura winched internally, but she ignored the red head's pain as she kept pulling until the baby popped out.

For a moment it was silent before a loud wailing pierce the forest silence.

' _He's got a pair of lungs.'_ Sakura thought in relief as she cut the umbilical cord and cleaned out his nose.

"Let me… see him…" Atsuko's voice was faint.

Silently, the pinkette placed the baby in the mother's shaky arms, helping her hold the baby.

"He's so beautiful." She whispered as she looked down at her son. He was perfect and had nothing of her facial features. Tears finally flowed down her face as a huge smile made its way to her lips. "I love you so much." She cried.

Sakura felt like an intruder on such a precious moment. But if she had a choice she would do it again. "What are you going to name him?" she asked softly.

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. But don't register him under his real name."

The ninja arched an eyebrow. "Why?" Was she finally going to talk about the baby's father?

"His father is wanted." Atsuko said softly. That was all she said.

Well Sakura wasn't surprised. It was either that or the husband was abusive.

Atsuko placed her hand on the cherry blossom's hand.

The medic nin looked into Atsuko's eyes and knew it was time. The fire and determination that was in the red head eyes were gone. There were emotions flashing in her blue eyes, the main one happiness and regret, but all she said was, "Thank you for everything."

Tears flowed down from Sakura's eyes. "You're welcome Atsuko-san." The cherry blossom didn't think she heard her.

Atsuko Uzumaki was dead.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's been a while since I updated this story and to be honest I kinda got stuck and got distracted by other ideas. But I'm back… kinda. It's going to be slow updating this story but I'll try my best to finish it. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follow. I hope the characters aren't too oc. I tried to proof read but I'm sure I missed some mistakes.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A loud wailing pierce the early morning. Sakura's eyes snapped open as she sat up from bed. Her eyes went to the crib where the noise was coming from. Sighing wearily, she got up from her warm bed and paddled over to look down at the baby screaming his lungs out. He was fusing, his little chubby legs and arms waving every which way as he cried for attention.

"Shush. I'm here." She picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. He settled down when he felt her body, adjusting to get closer to her warmth. She took the bottle out of the bottle warmer, it was a good thing she already prepared the formula, and sat down at her mini beat up dinner table and feed him.

He hungrily sucked the formula, his mini hands gripping the bottle more towards him.

She chuckled. "Calm down Luffy. It's not going anywhere."

He grunted, like he was disagreeing with her.

She stared down at him, amazed that she was holding him. Even after a 4 month, her being a mother took some getting used to. Luffy made not be hers in blood, but damn it he was hers and everything else. It was going to be hard giving him up to his grandfather. Sometimes she thinks of keeping him, selfish girl that she was but she made a promise to Atsuko-san. She wasn't going to betray her dying request.

Yawning, she took the empty bottle away from him and sat him on her shoulder so she could burp him. Couple seconds later a loud burp came from him as well as a fart.

"Argh! You got me." Her face was bunched up from the smell.

He made a happy baby sound, pleased with himself. She rolled her eyes, getting up and going back into her bedroom. She changed his diaper, by than he was making his way to dreamland. The cherry blossom started humming a low key melody that she remember her father used to hum to her when she was young.

He knocked out from her gentle humming and hands. She smiled down at him; he was just so cute! Giving him a soft kiss, she went back to bed. She had a couple of more hours before she was due at the hospital.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I can't thank you enough Hinata-chan." Sakura said, clasping the Hyuga heritress hands in hers.

A small delighted blush made its way to Hinata's cheeks. "It's no problem. I love looking after Luffy-kun."

The cherry blossom smiled warmly at her. "I know." Her smiled turned teasing. "It's great practice when you and Naruto have one."

Hinata's face turned completely red.

Sakura chuckled loudly as she finished putting on her shoes before opening her front door. It was just too easy to tease her friend sometimes. "I'll be back at 5. Take care." She called before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

She made her way towards the hospital, taking her time to enjoy Kohana morning life since she wasn't due for another 30 minute. Some villagers called out to her in greeting. She really did love her home. Peaceful now more than ever. Soon she'll have to leave this life to find a man she knows nothing about.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

The loud greeting cut off her train of thought as she looked over towards the voice, a weary smile coming on her lips. "Good morning Lee."

He jogged over on his hands to her. "You're looking youthful this morning. How is the little one?"

Lee was very sweet, always asking about Luffy. "He's fine." She said with a proud smile.

He beamed at her. "That's great to hear! Well let me go back to my jogging. Have a wonderful day my blooming cherry blossom."

Sakura cringed as the Taijustsu master finished his morning training. Lee still had the corniest lines ever. Shaking her head, she continued on her way to the hospital.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was close to lunch time when Naruto barged his way into Sakura's home, take out boxes of Ichikaku's ramen in his hands. "Hinata I bought lunch!" he called out as he took of his shoes and came further into the house.

His wife came from the living room, Luffy in her arms as she fed him. His heart warmed at the site.

"Naruto-kun." She greeted, smiling warmly at him. "I'm glad I didn't start lunch yet." She came to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

They made a trade, her the food and him the baby. Naruto handed Luffy like a pro as he adjusted the baby in arms. Honestly, Hinata was surprised how well the blond took care of Luffy. She was kinda expecting him to be a little nervous or clumsy with Luffy. But no. He was way better at her and Sakura.

It was unfair, really.

She set up the food on the table as the blond sat down, taking the empty bottle away from Luffy.

The baby grunted, trying to get the bottle back.

"You're so greedy." Naruto said, holding the baby out in his arms as he smiled at him.

Luffy gave him a toothless smile. The blond sat him on his lap with one hand as he picked up his chopsticks with his other and started eating.

Hinata looked at her husband with envy before eating.

As they ate, they talked about any and everything. Whenever Hinata babysit Luffy, Naruto would come over for lunch and sometimes keep her company until Sakura gets home, but mostly he'll leave to do his Hokage in training duties. It was sweet that he came to see her, even when he was so busy.

Luffy started moving, trying to get out of Naruto's life. His goal was the bowl of ramen. His chubby hands were outstretched as he made cooing noises.

"So you recognize that ramen is the best food in the world huh?" Naruto grinned.

"Please don't feed him that." Hinata pleaded.

Her husband's love of ramen sometimes blinded him to real life.

"It'll be fine." He said dismissing her concern as he gave Luffy some of the broth. He wasn't going to feed him the noodles; he wasn't that stupid.

The baby smacked his lips and made a happy sound.

"See he likes it." The blond said with a wide smile for his wife.

She smiled softly back, though in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder what affect it'll have on Luffy.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was a week later when Sakura was relaxing in her living room with Luffy playing at her feet with his toys when her doorbell rang. Wondering who that was, she got up and answered the door.

"Hey forehead! Where's my cute nephew?" Ino greeted with a bag in her hands.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stepped back to let her best friend in. They went to the living room and Ino exclaimed in delight as she spotted Luffy.

"OOO, look at you!" The blond picked him up and he made a happy sound as he cuddle against her chest. She kissed his forehead. "I got you a present."

He clapped his hands, like he was excited.

"You didn't have to do that." Sakura protest half-heartedly.

The blond waved her off.

They go through this every time Ino buys something for Luffy, which was like every other day. Sakura opened the bag that the blond sat down at the table and discovered a cute dog onsie. It even had a tail. "Aww! So cute!" the cherry blossom blushed.

"I know right. I just had to get it." The blond had great taste when buying baby clothes if she did say so herself.

Sakura took Luffy from Ino and went to go change him in her bedroom. Once she was done, she presented him to his Aunt. They cooed and aww over him. The rest of the day was spent like that, her friends coming over to visit her and Luffy. Even though Luffy wasn't staying, her friends couldn't resist getting attached. It was going to be a sad day when she had to give him up to his grandfather…

A month later she received a letter from Sasuke. It was the usual letter of him detailing his travels and asking about her. He wasn't much of a talker but he did try for her sake. She wrote him back, detailing how everyone else was doing. She didn't tell him about Luffy. Not yet… she didn't know why.

But she wasn't going to dwell on those thoughts as it was time for Luffy's annual checkup. The only person she'll trust to do it was her Master.

"I see he's still skinny but I bet he still have that bottom less pit stomach." Tsunade commented dryly as she checked his heartbeat.

"Pah!" He sounded offended.

Sakura chuckled.

"But other than that, he's a healthy baby. You're raising him well Sakura." The blond said as she put away her telescope.

The cherry blossom beamed proudly.

They were in Tsunade private office that she keeps in the hospital to only see private personal patients. Since she retired, she can have drink and gamble to her hearts content. Sometimes she'll take patients like her student's son.

"Thank you Master. I pray that he keeps getting stronger with each month." The pinkette said rubbing Luffy's head.

"Just keeping doing what you've been doing." The elder woman said as she filled out some paper work.

"… Master I'm a little nervous."

Tsunade looked sharply at her student. But her student wasn't looking at her, she was looking at her son that had fallen asleep.

"I don't know a thing about Luffy's grandfather. I don't know if it's safe to give him Luffy."

Silence.

"You made a promise." Tsunade reminded her softly.

"I know but…"

"You want to keep him."

Sakura nodded, her face miserable.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling the way you do. But at the same time, there must be a reason why she wanted you to deliver him to his grandfather."

The cherry blossom consider that. One of the first things she did in the first month of taking care of Luffy was to confirm Atsuko Uzumaki's identity. There was a file on her and she was also in the bingo books. But the pictures they had of her were from 20 years ago. She came to the Leaf Village when she was 8 and stayed to become an outstanding Shinobi for her second home.

By the time she was 15, she was already an ANBU Captain. When she was 18, she retired and became a regular ninja, taking long A and s-rank mission that no ninja that had a family wanted to take. At 20, she became in active and left the village. She hadn't come back since then.

But that was Atsuko's work ethic.

Sakura wanted to know more about Atsuko the person. So she asked around and found that Atsuko had a best friend who she thought was dead all this time. Riko Matsumoto broke down crying in front of her when she found out that Atsuko was alive all this time but died trying to make it back home. Sakura was envious of the civilian woman, she wished she could cry too.

Older ninjas remember Atsuko from their younger days. She was nicked named the red under taker because once you were in her sight, you were dead. She was a woman they respected and liked. She also admired Kunshina Uzumaki who was five years her senior. She was always following the older Uzumaki around.

"The best thing I can say Sakura is find out what kept Atsuko Uzumaki away from home and what drove her back. What kind of person is Monkey D. Garp? Maybe then you'll know what to do." Tsunade said, stacking up her papers.

"You're right Master. I owe Atsuko-san that much." Sakura stood, picking up Luffy so that they could go home.

"Just be careful Sakura when you leave."

The cherry blossom looked back at her Master and nodded. "I will. Bye." Mother and son left. They went home and spent the rest of the day with each other. Of course, Kakashi came by to hide from his Hokage duties.

"Kakashi-sensei I can't keep hiding you." Sakura said dryly as she made tea and crackers for them to snack on.

"But you're not hiding me. I'm just coming to visit my favorite student and her son." He said airily.

She glared at him, which made him smile that bastard. They had a late lunch before he was taken back to his office by the ANBU. It was quite amusing.

He got back at her for laughing at him by sending her on an annoying escort with this sleazy daimyo's son mission for two weeks. She was miffed….

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review!


End file.
